Vongola Studios
by GirlinBlue2364
Summary: Dame-Tsunako was just an ordinary girl with a high level of clumsiness and uselessness, working for Vongola Studios as a janitor. Until one day she has a run in with one of the founders daughter and decides to sing to her in order to cheer her up, something she never does in front of anyone except her mother. She wanted to keep it a secret between them. Too bad they aren't alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the songs that are present in this fanfic.**

**Everything for now is spoken in English. Later on I will mention when their speaking in different languages.**

**Enjoy.**

Sawada Tsunako, age 18, walked through the lobby of the giant building known as Vongola Studios where she worked as a janitor. She's been working at this job for two months now, that's how long she's been 18, so she can help her mother with the bills and incredible debt they have piled up.

Her mother, Sawada Nana, was not pleased with this and tried to argue that she should focus on graduating high school first but Tsunako wouldn't have any of it. Since her father bailed on them when she was 14 years old after making them move to America when she was twelve because of a big job opportunity, Nana has been having trouble with the bills. She works two jobs just to make ends meet but can't do it all by herself anymore and Tsunako knew this.

She may be No-good Tsunako, like they call her at school because of her horrible grades, clumsiness, being bad at all sports and social awkwardness, but she can at least work a part time job after school to help her mother.

At first she was at a loss because no one would hire her because of her lack of skills, experience and clumsiness but then she got the news that Vongola Studios needed another janitor. She applied and they accepted her since it was such an easy job that only needed for her to know how to clean which she did since her mother taught her and it was so simple that it would be hard for anyone to screw up, right?

Right?

Wrong.

Tsunako is so good at being clumsy that she managed to knock over a drinking gallon that was in the hallway, the cleaning cart, crash in to the mailman delivering the mail to the workers in the office and spill the dirty mop water all over the floor making six people fall on their butts, all in the first two days she was there.

It was a wonder to many as to why she was still working there at all. But apparently the bosses where giving her a chance to earn some much needed money since she told them of her circumstances and the need to help her mother.

Tsunako walked through the ridiculously big lobby and into the supplies closet where she got all she needed to start her long day of work.

Normally there would be two janitors. They would have the amount of floors they have to clean divided equally between the two of them so they wouldn't have to clean all 24 floors of the building all by themselves but today was a different story. The other janitor told Tsunako that he couldn't make it to work today because of personal problems so she had to do the 24 floors all by herself.

It was going to be a long day indeed.

After she grabbed all the necessary materials she started working at the lobby and made her way up. As usual there aren't as much workers present at 3:30 in the afternoon on a Friday. And as usual the ones that are present start to make insulting and degrading comments about her as soon as they see her pass by them.

Tsunako learned to tune them out because otherwise she be bummed all the time if she heard all of what was said about her and took it to heart. Not to mention it would ruined her already severely damage self-esteem.

She sighs as she mopped the floor of the lobby and then wiped the main desk. After she took out all of the trash bags from the many trashcans here, she got on the elevator and started on level two.

Five hours later she was on level 22 doing everything that was needed to be done here as well. She was already tired and looking forward to cleaning up level 24 so she can go home to sleep. But at the same time she dreaded going to level 24 because it was a well-known fact that the founder and owner of the company was here on a business trip with all of his associates and his right-hand man. She didn't want to risk bumping into them.

Normally they stayed at the Head Quarters of the company, the country it was founded on, Italy but they came to oversee a new project in person for the past week. And Tsunako knew that the founder, his 'Guardians', as they were known, and the CEO of the American Vongola branch were all still here despite it being 8:30 in the night and it not being a working day tomorrow.

It was normal for some of the high level members of the studios to be working late on the verge of the release of a new project; especially for the CEO, founder and Guardians. They were the most workaholics out of all of them.

Anyways she was about to go clean an empty conference room. Or at least she though it was empty. As Tsunako opened the door to the dark room she heard a distinct sound that she recognized as sniffling. Someone was in here crying. Bu the million dollar question was, who?

She flipped the light switch making the dark room instantly bright. Tsunako scanned the room for signs of life and she found them in the form of a body curled up in the far corner of the room.

Tsunako carefully and quietly made her way towards the fragile looking figure and decided it was best to let the other know of her presence. Maybe she could help the person that was crying, she doubted it but she can at least try.

When she got closer to the person on the floor, she noticed it was a girl about her age as far as she can tell; she was wearing a blouse and a skirt. She had dark blue hair that was almost purple in the shape of a melon?

**Tsunako's P.O.V:**

Wait a minute this girl looks awfully familiar now. Where have I seen her before?

Well no isn't the time to ponder about that. Maybe I should just talk to her.

"H-hello?" I said with uncertainty.

The girl snapped her head up in surprise. She looked at me with a big, wide purple eye. I say eye because there is only one eye visible. She has the other covered with a black eye patch.

I see fear in the one visible eye.

"Umm, I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid. And I'm sorry I startled you, it wasn't my intention. I just saw you here and wondered as to why were you crying here all alone." I said trying to make her relax a little.

The girl kept eyeing me cautiously and she did relax some of the tension in her body but not all of it. She was still on alert.

"My name is Tsunako, Sawada Tsunako. What's yours?" I asked her trying to get her to talk. Normally I be really awkward around others and I wouldn't know what to say so I avoid socializing with others all together if I could help it but she seemed really down and I always liked helping others even though I couldn't help myself most of the time. I really do enjoy it, helping others I mean and she looks like a timid, nice looking girl anyways so what harm could possibly come out of this.

"Ch-chrome Dokuro…" She replied in a shy voice.

I smiled at that.

"Well hello Chrome-san. It's nice to meet you." I added the san thinking she looked of Japanese heritage as was I.

"Now if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?" I asked politely.

She seemed to hesitate at first but then she took one good look at me and dimmed me worthy of the truth.

"I-I can't d-do anything r-right. I'm just i-in everyone's w-way. T-they always h-have to t-take care o-of me and I-I can't do anything by m-myself." She said in a low tone as a new batch of tears made its way to her eye and down her cheek.

I stood there in shock for a few seconds. She reminded me of myself from a few years ago. I was like this as well. Crying every night in my room because of my uselessness but then I learned to live with it and mom also helped me. Writing down my feelings also helped me get rid of the bottle up and unwanted emotions.

I recovered my composure and knelt down in front of Chrome.

"Even though I don't know you, I somehow can't believe that is true. I think you're underestimating yourself Chrome-san. Everyone has something there good at. A passion. A strength that drives them forwards and you just haven't found yours yet .Also I doubt your family sees you as a nuisance." I said with confidence.

Chrome-san just looked at me with her wide purple eye, not 100% convinced.

I knew what I had to do in order to cheer her up.

I sighed. I shouldn't do this but I think she needs it and mom did always say the best way to cheer people up was by singing.

So that is exactly what I'm going to do.

I got out my cheap cell phone out of my uniform pocket and looked for the song I created with that program that's in the internet that one can use to make their own songs with instruments, saved it as a tune and downloaded it into my phone as a ringtone. I did it using my father's old computer since we can't afford a new one.

Once a found the track I was looking for, I turned back to Chrome-san.

"I normally don't do this but I'm willing to make an exception this one time for you since you look like you need it." I paused for a second. "I'm going to sing you something I never sang to anyone except my mother and I want you to listen very carefully alright?" I asked her.

She gave me a small, unsure nod.

I took a deep intake of breathe and hit play.

The music started as I closed my eyes.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,**

**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? **Here I offered her my hand so she could stand up and she took it. I got up as well as I kept singing the all too familiar lyrics.

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin **Truth be told I was nervous, insecure and fearful as I always was when I sang in front of others that weren't my mom.

**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**

**Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing**

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you **But as usual I got used to it and then the sudden emotion of happiness and energy that I always get while singing hit me and made me forget all the other emotions. I was now filled with a burst of confidence.

**'Cause there's a spark in you?**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, ahh**

**As you shoot across the sky**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go, ahh**

**You're gonna leave 'em going, ahh**

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**

**You're original, cannot be replaced**

**If you only knew what the future holds**

**After a hurricane comes a rainbow** Now I wiped away the trails of tears from her cheek with my thumb as I smiled at her.

**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed**

**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**

**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow**

**And when it's time, you'll know**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, oh**

**As you shoot across the sky**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go, ahh**

**You're gonna leave 'em going, ahh **Here I quickly went to the conference table in the middle of the room and hoped on top of it. I was filled with passion and emotions by now.

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**It's always been inside of you, you, you**

**And now it's time to let it through**

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, ahh**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y **I got down from the table and approached Chrome-san. I grabbed her hand and spin her around to the beat of the music. I made her dance with me as I kept on singing. I noticed that she was showing a small smile now and that made me smile all the more.

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go, ahh**

**You're gonna leave 'em going,ahh**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**Boom, boom, boom.**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon…**

The song ended and I let go of her smiling and was happy that she smiled back even though it was a little one.

"You sing beautifully, Sawada-san." She said in her shy voice. I was going to answer her.

Then we heard clapping.

We both turned around startled by the sudden noise, thinking we were alone.

Apparently we weren't.

In the door way stood a very tall and handsome purple headed man. I recognized the hairstyle and face immediately.

It was Daemon Spade. Vongola's Mist Guardian and one of the co-founders of Vongola Studios.

"That was quite a show you put on there, Sawada. And as my little Chrome just said your voice is beautiful. Tell me have you ever considered singing professionally?" He asked with a smirk on his handsome face and a glint in his blue eyes.

**To be continued…**

**Done with the first chapter.**

**Song: Firework by Katy Perry…**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews and support. I appreciate it a lot. Normally I don't update a new story this fast but you can say I'm inspired. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR nor the songs illustrated in this story.**

**Enjoy.**

**Recap: **

"_You sing beautifully, Sawada-san." She said in her shy voice. I was going to answer her._

_Then we heard clapping. _

_We both turned around startled by the sudden noise, thinking we were alone. _

_Apparently we weren't. _

_In the door way stood a very tall and handsome purple headed man. I recognized the hairstyle and face immediately. _

_It was Daemon Spade. Vongola's Mist Guardian and one of the co-founders of Vongola Studios._

"_That was quite a show you put on there, Sawada. And as my little Chrome just said your voice is beautiful. Tell me have you ever considered singing professionally?" He asked with a smirk on his handsome face and a glint in his blue eyes._

**Tsunako's P.O.V:**

Fuck.

That's the first word that came to mind when Daemon Spade walked in to the room and 'Oh God why?' was the first sentence that came to mind as he revealed that he in fact heard _everything._

'What do I do? What do I do? I need to get out of this.' I thought franticly. My mind raced and my heart pounded against my chest at an abnormal rate.

He wants me to sing professionally I can't do that. I can't even sing at my school's talent show without throwing up, much less do a concert.

"Father." Chrome-san suddenly said scaring the living daylights out of me with just that simple word.

'F-father? Did she just say father? Shit this is worse than I thought and no wonder I found her familiar. It wasn't actually her per se, it was her hair I seen before. It's identical to her fathers…'

I got to find a way out of this.

"Umm S-spade-sama, g-good e-evening. I-I didn't k-know you were t-there. I was j-just trying t-to c-cheer Chrome-sama up. And as f-for your offer I can h-honestly say no, I have not. Now if y-you excuse me I-I need to finish m-my w-work." I said nervously before taking one last look at Chrome-san and walking towards the only exit in the room which happens to be the one he is blocking. I bowed out of respect as I approached the door and tried to leave the room to get the hell out of here but was stopped when he put his arm up blocking the small space between his body and the door frame. Also known as my only means of escape.

I visibly gulped.

"I see. Well it's a shame you haven't considered it since you do work for us and you have a wonderful voice and a lot of passion as I just witnessed, it would be quite easy to make you a singer. And I got to say Sawada-san being in the field of work that I am I come to know talent when I see it and you definitely have talent. I also know that when one finds talent one cannot let it wash away or one may come to regret it and that is why I can't let your talent got to waste." He said in a smooth deep voice that would make fan girls everywhere faint and if isn't by that is because of the smirk he just flashed me.

But my mind was too worked up over this to even notice the proximity of our bodies much less his handsome face as he smirked at me. I was replaying what he just said in my head over and over again.

He said he couldn't let my talent go to waste and in other words he won't let me get out of this. This can't possibly get any worse from here.

God why are you torturing me like this?

I took a step back. Eyes wide and directed at his handsome face.

"I-I…" I was at a loss for words.

"I think it's best if you come with me to the top floor now." He said suddenly before moving aside and letting the door way clear.

"Oh and don't think you can run away from this because believe me when I say you won't make it very far." He said in his smooth tone that made shivers run down my spine but from what I wasn't sure. Fear, adrenaline, from the smirk his flashing me, the fact that he looks like a perverted melon man? I can honestly say I do not know.

I took a shaky step forward, feeling his eyes on me the whole time. I made it out the door and kept walking to the elevators with the thre- I mean friendly suggesting he just made fresh, in my mind.

He was two steps behind me the whole way. When I stopped in front of the elevators, he pressed the button to call it. I noticed that Chrome-san was also following us.

The elevator arrived and I hesitated to get on but was encouraged when I heard him clear his throat. I climbed on followed by the other two and Spade-sama pressed the button for the 24th floor. We arrived at our destination and got off the elevator.

I think that was the first time in my life I wished I got stuck on the elevator just so I didn't reach this dreaded floor. And to think I was worried about running into one of this people on this floor but it turned out that I ran in to one of them on another floor, accidently gave my singing secret away and then was dragged here by force. What are the odds of that?

Spade-sama passed me and signaled us to follow him. I reluctantly did. We walked to the end of the hall and stood in front of a pair of big wooden double doors with the words CEO engraved on a silver plaque that was on said doors.

I didn't like were this was going one bit. I suddenly had the urge to run the fuck out of there right now but the words that he said a few minutes ago and the glance he threw me over his shoulder had me glued to the spot.

He knocked but didn't wait for a reply. He just barged in like he owned the place which in a way he kind of did but that's beside the point.

Inside the modernly decorated office, that had awards and gold records everywhere was two men sitting. One was sitting behind a grand wooden desk and the other facing the desk on a spare chair. The one behind the desk was a handsome young man with blond hair and starling blue eyes; I instantly knew he was Giotto Vongola AKA Vongola Primo AKA the founder and owner of Vongola Studios. The other was a black hair man with brown eyes that was around his forties. He is the current CEO of the Vongola Studios American branch, Peter Johnson.

"Daemon? What's going on?" Vongola Primo asked with curiosity and confusion laced in his smooth, deep and incredibly sexy voice. Not that I would know that.

"Sorry for interrupting your meeting Giotto, Peter. But something interesting has come to my attention and I decided it was best to show you now." He said and then he turned to look at me.

'Shit'. I thought as I felt all the eyes in the room land on me.

I really hate being the center of attention.

"Sawada-san here works for us, as you can very well see." He said as he pointed at my uniform.

"But what you don't know is that she may look like a normal maintenance worker, but in reality she actually has a great hidden talent. A talent we in the VS look for and admire greatly. And since she is reluctant to show this talent and I am reluctant to let her talent go to waste I will simply have to show you using a different method." He finished saying.

I felt my heart sink at his words.

'Different method? What method is he talking about?' I thought desperately.

He took out an IPhone from his pocket and look for something on it before smirking once more and tapping it. He approached the desk and handed it to the Primo who had a confused expression but accepted the device anyways.

What I heard next made me want to faint right then and there.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,**

**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**

It was my voice, my song playing on the phone.

I look at Spade-sama. He was smirking victoriously down at me.

He had recorded me singing my song to Chrome-san and now his playing it to the owner and CEO of one of the most influential music studios in the entire world.

My life is over.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry it's so short and if there are any mistakes. I was in a hurry to leave to a trip which I will return from on Sunday but I didn't want to leave without one more date.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I can't believe I made so many reviews in that little time. It hadn't happened before and I am very grateful and happy. Thank you all for reviewing. By the way thanks to SkyFlameLitMoon23 for making me aware of my error and reminding me that Spade is in fact a melon head. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

**Recap:**

_What I heard next made me want to faint right then and there._

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_It was my voice, my song playing on the phone._

_I look at Spade-sama. He was smirking victoriously down at me._

_He had recorded me singing my song to Chrome-san and now his playing it to the owner and CEO of one of the most influential music studios in the entire world._

_My life is over._

**Normal P.O.V:**

The music and the singing voice was all the noise present in the office. Everyone was quiet in the room as the music played and only when the song ended did Giotto Vongola speak up.

"Wow, I'm at loss for words here. How about you Peter?" Giotto said.

"I'm still in a daze. I mean that was really something." Peter responded.

"It really was." He turned to look at me. "You have a beautiful voice Sawada-san and the lyrics were great. Did you write them yourself?" Giotto asked kindly.

"T-thank y-you sir a-and y-yes I-I d-did." Tsunako replied as she turned to look at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. A shade of red present on her normally pale cheeks, at being complimented like that.

"Amazing truly, it was. I feel like that song spoke to me and I bet it will to others. Now Daemon mentioned earlier that you were reluctant to sing, why is that? If you don't mind me asking." He added that part at the end, not wanting to come on too strong.

Tsunako bit her lip and remained looking at the clean office floor. She felt everyone's eyes on her again and that didn't help her with nervousness.

"I-I d-don't r-really…I mean I-I w-won't… umm can't…" She mumbled the ending of that sentence, or something of the like, under her breath making it hard for the others to hear even for the two standing next to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Giotto spoke up with his smooth voice, which still made Tsunako nervous and bit her lip some more.

"N-never mind, i-it's not i-important." Tsunako quickly replied.

"I see." Giotto replied, not convinced.

"She did mention earlier she hasn't considered singing professionally." Daemon spoke up while looking at Giotto before stealing a glance at Tsunako.

"Really? Is there a chance we can change your mind?" Giotto asked, his voice laced with curiosity but at the same time hope that she will say yes.

"I-I don't t-think so…" She responded while lifting her eyes to meet Giotto's startling blue ones.

"That's too bad. I see why Daemon wanted me to hear this now; you have great talent and potential Sawada-san. And I agree on the fact that it would be a shame to let it go to waste." He finished.

Tsunako felt her breath hitch at his words. She was afraid of what he was about to say next.

"I just wish there was a way for you to change your mind." He said more to himself than to her. Tsunako let out a sigh of relief.

"That's it? You're just going to leave it like that?" Daemon asked a little surprised at Giotto's response. Normally he was more persistent when it came to riling up new talent but then again they never had to deal with a case quite like this before. Not wanting to sign with Vongola Studios that was indeed a new one for the books.

"She doesn't wish to become a singer and so I don't wish to force her hand on this." Giotto said to Daemon with a more serious tone.

"Nufufu I see and now you're just going to let this opportunity go." Daemon said but the amused glint that was in his eyes earlier was now gone.

"It's not my call but hers even though it pains me." Giotto responded.

"Um ano…" They turned to Tsunako who was now regretting saying anything.

"I-I should l-leave. I-I have t-to f-finish m-my w-work and its g-getting l-late so…" She trailed off.

"Oh, alright then. It was a nice to miss you Sawada-san." Giotto said as he stood up to see her departure from the office respectfully.

"Y-you t-too Vongola-sama and M-mr. Johnson." She said. She addressed Primo with Japanese honorifics as he did to her once he realized her heritage; she also addressed Johnson by his honorifics out of respect. She bowed quickly to Daemon and then to Chrome before leaving.

"Wait Sawada-san, if you like I can arrange a driver to take you home once you're finished since it is getting quite late." Giotto told her.

"T-that's a-alright, I'm u-used t-to w-walking h-home a-alone at night." Tsunako stuttered out the truth which no one in the room liked.

"That may be so but it doesn't make it right and I don't feel alright with sending you home to walk the street alone at this hour." He said with a scary serious expression.

'He's actually worried about me?' Tsunako thought bewildered since no one but her mother was ever kind or worried about her or for her. It was a weird change of pace but she can't say it was unpleasant. Either way she felt like she should recline.

"You d-don't have t-to w-worry a-about t-that honestly, I'll b-be f-fine b-but t-thank y-you f-for y-your generous o-offer a-anyways." Tsunako politely declined.

"If you insist but know that I don't approve of it. And one more thing before you go. Would you please take what we discussed here to consideration? I know I said I wouldn't force your hand but I see no harm in asking for you to at least consider it. So will you?" He asked.

Tsunako sighed in defeat.

"O-ok." She said softly.

"Great, thank you." Giotto replied with smile.

Tsunako blushed at the smile and averted her eyes once again.

"I must attend to my duties now. Excuse me." And with a final sharp bow she turned and left the office, heading towards the elevators.

The room fell into silence once more.

"Chrome, why don't you go wait for me outside? Your uncle and I have something to discuss." Daemon said sweetly to his daughter. Chrome nodded and bid farewell to all present before also leaving to let the men have their private conversation.

"Daemon, I wonder this since you said she was unwilling to sing for others. How did you find out about her if she doesn't sing to people?" Giotto asked the melon head.

"Simple. While she is reluctant to sing to people in general she is willing to sing for people in other cheer them up with her music. She saw my Chrome hiding and crying in one of the conference rooms on the 22th floor and sang to make her stop." He replied easily.

"Oh and how did you find them?" Giotto followed his response with another question.

Daemon just smirked.

**Flashback-Daemon's P.O.V:**

I just came out of the many conference rooms as the last meeting of the day ended. It took a while to get everything settled and ready for next week but we managed. I was walking down a hallway when I see Chrome come out a lunch room running and heading for the elevators. I was about to call out to her when I catch a glimpse of her face and noticed she had been crying but before I could say anything she got on an elevator and left the floor.

I walked to the elevators and looked at the numbers on top of the door indicating the present location of the elevator and saw that it had stopped on the 22th floor. I pressed the down button and waited. When it arrived I got on and pressed the desired floor button.

I arrived on the 22th and got off and started to look around for signs of my sweet Chrome but saw none. She was nowhere in sight, in fact no one was. Apparently everyone on this floor already went home. The place was big so I might have to search around for a bit. I turned and saw a light come out of a room that had the door open with a cleaning cart in front of it.

Or maybe I don't have to search the whole place.

I walked towards the lit room quietly and approached the door. I looked inside where I saw a young girl with brown hair that was spiky on top but at the same time it was straight on the bottom half as well as long, and she was standing in front of Chrome.

I pondered if I should go in or not until I heard the girl talk.

"Now if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?" She asked politely with a soft voice. Chrome looked hesitant and shy but ended up relenting. I don't know what the other girl looked like though because she had her back facing me.

"I-I can't d-do anything r-right. I'm just i-in everyone's w-way. T-they always h-have to t-take care o-of me and I-I can't do anything by m-myself." She said in a low tone as she kept crying.

I had no idea my sweet Chrome felt like that. I'm going to have to have a talk with her about that. I knew she was shy but I didn't know she was feeling like she was useless and much less like a nuisance.

This was certainly news to me. It made me want to go in there but I also wanted to know how this played out. Chrome is a very shy girl and for her to admit something like that to a total stranger, as far as I know, when she hasn't even mentioned it to a family member means only one thing. She saw something in this mystery girl, something that made her like she can actually trust her with a deep secret on her first encounter and I'm going to find out what that is.

But I still really wanted to go in and wipe her tears away, but I didn't. I stayed put.

"Even though I don't know you, I somehow can't believe that is true. I think you're underestimating yourself Chrome-san. Everyone has something there good at. A passion. A strength that drives them forwards and you just haven't found yours yet .Also I doubt your family sees you as a nuisance." I said with confidence.

I don't even know this girl's name but I'm starting to like her already just for saying that and she was right about the last part.

I hear the girl sigh and see her reach for something in her pocket. She brought out her cellphone and looked for something in it and apparently she found it because she turned back to Chrome.

"I normally don't do this but I'm willing to make an exception this one time for you since you look like you need it." I paused for a second. "I'm going to sing you something I never sang to anyone except my mother and I want you to listen very carefully alright?" The stranger asked her.

Chrome nodded weakly.

Something in my gut told me I better get recorded evidence of this. Normally I don't record people, nor do I have others record for me, that sing even if I am in the business I am. But I also normally don't doubt my gut. It's important to trust it because it may lead you to new opportunities and making the right choices as my dear friend and boss has proven over a thousand times. So without further delay I took out my IPhone and hit the camera app. I pointed it at the other two that were still unaware of my presence in the room and hit record.

I hear her take a deep breath and as she hits a button on her phone. Music starts to play.

She starts to sing. She has a wonderful voice.

For someone in my field of work it's hard to get mesmerized by someone singing since that's all you here. At one point you think you heard it all. But that is how I felt right now completely mesmerized, astounded, and dazed by that beautiful, passion filled voice. And that is saying something coming from me.

This girl has some serious singer potential. She has the voice, the song since I suspect she wrote that, and more importantly the passion and love for singing. A lot of young artist lack that these days since a lot of them are in it for the fame and money but not her. I can hear it in her voice. I may not be able to see her face but I bet it's filled with contentment and pleasure at being able to sing.

I kept listening to her sing and I was so glad I followed my gut instinct and recorded this. I saw the girl twirl around my Chrome and make her dance with her to the rhythm of the music. I saw my Chrome smile again at this. It made me happy to know she stopped crying.

She finished singing.

I stopped recording, made sure the video was saved and put my phone back in my pocket. I heard Chrome speak.

"You sing beautifully, Sawada-san" Chrome said in her low shy voice.

'So that's her surname.' I thought to myself as I heard her last name.

I started clapping making the two girls jump at the sound and turn around to see me standing at the doorway.

"That was quite a show you put on there, Sawada. And as my little Chrome just said your voice is beautiful. Tell me have you ever considered singing professionally?" I asked smirking.

**End of Flashback- Normal P.O.V:**

"You could say it was a stroke of luck or perhaps it was fate." Daemon said as he continued to smirk.

"Ok then." Giotto said.

"I think we should make a last minute meeting with the others and let them know of our possible new singer." Daemon said.

"Daemon." Giotto said warning him that he didn't want to have this conversation.

"I know what you said but don't you think it's only fair to let the others know about what's going on?" Daemon said.

Giotto looked over at Peter for suggestions.

"I think he has a point there." He replied siding with the melon head.

Giotto sighed deeply.

"Fine, we'll have a brief meeting. We just dismissed the other one that lasted hours and Alaude is not going to be happy with being called back. Plus is getting late and we have a lot of work waiting for us tomorrow. Daemon you announce it to the others. We'll meet up in Conference room B in 10 minutes." He finished saying.

"As you wish." Daemon replied like it had been his idea the whole time and left without another word.

It was going to be a very long but interesting night.

**Tsunako's P.O.V:**

I all but ran to the elevators and got in as soon as it arrived and pressed the 22th. As it closed its doors I dropped to my knees, feeling weak and light headed with all that has happened and also relieved it didn't end badly. Primo just told her to consider it and he didn't force her so that was a relief but there was nothing to consider and she knew that already.

I tried to catch my breath as my racing heart pounded painfully against my chest. I leaned my head on the wall of the elevator as it stopped and the doors opened. I quickly collected myself and got out.

My mind kept re-running the past events of the day over and over again.

'What if Daemon Spade still comes after me like he said he would even after Primo said not to, what will I do then?' I thought franticly.

I reached my abandoned materials and cleaning cart and started at it until I realized that I still had a job to finish.

'This is no time to be thinking about this anymore. I got to finish my work and go home before mom starts to worry.' She thought as she pulled herself together. I got to work at finishing what was left of this floor.

I moved up to the next and finished it pretty quickly. I got on the elevator with the cart and took in a deep breath. I was about to go up to the same level where I met Primo and for the first time actually talked to and been with the CEO, and it was also the same level where I had a close call.

I didn't want to come back here but I had no choice. When I stepped out I saw that the cost was clear and I walked in to the nearest empty office to start cleaning. I kept making my way through the rooms and cleaned the hallways along the way. I purposely skipped the CEO's office thinking they were still in there and I used it as an excuse to convince myself that I couldn't go in there to clean. That would be rude since they were probably still working and I was just in there a little while ago and it look pretty clean to me. So there's no need for me to go back in there.

Nope, no need at all.

I kept mopping the long hallway until I heard a door open. I froze, my heart stopped and my hitched thinking it was Primo or worse the melon h- I mean Spade. I didn't really want to turn around and look but something told me I was worse off if I didn't.

I slowly turned around and at the far end of the hallway I saw a door open. I man came out and he had his back to me since he appeared to be speaking to someone and I couldn't quite see the man's face so I didn't recognize him, but I did is that he didn't know I was there. I still had a chance to escape. But what came out next make my heart stop twice in the last minute.

I was wrong it wasn't just Primo or Spade, it was the whole Vongola Family. And they seemed to sense my presence because they turned to look at me.

Fuck.

**To be continued…**

**Done with chapter three. **

**I thought I was going to update sooner but I was kind of stuck on how to proceed for a while and then I started going out with my boyfriend a lot this week so sorry for the delay. **

**I'll try to update sooner and I'll be working on My Façade tomorrow so expect an update for that soon.**

**Remember to review.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I can't believe it got so many reviews so fast. Anyways this is where it gets really interesting so I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

"_Italics"= Japanese_

**Enjoy.**

**Recap:**

_I kept mopping the long hallway until I heard a door open. I froze, my heart stopped and my breath hitched thinking it was Primo or worse the melon h- I mean Spade. I didn't really want to turn around and look but something told me I was worse off if I didn't._

_I slowly turned around and at the far end of the hallway I saw a door open. I man came out and he had his back to me since he appeared to be speaking to someone and I couldn't quite see the man's face so I didn't recognize him, but I did notice that he didn't know I was there. I still had a chance to escape. But what happened next made my heart stop twice in the last minute. _

_I was wrong, it wasn't just Primo or Spade coming out of the room as I initially thought, it was the whole Vongola Family. And they seemed to sense my presence because they turned to look at me._

_Fuck._

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

I immediately got scared and turned away. I started walking the other direction, ignoring the fact that I haven't finished cleaning the hallway and some of the offices and cubicles. As I all but ran through the hallway, dragging the mop beside me, trying to reach the corner to get out of view and as I did this I thought to myself…

This day sucks.

I reached the corner and hide behind it, trying to breath normally. I pressed my back against the wall as I held the mop tightly in my hands until they were white. I can hear the distant murmur of people talking. So I decided to take this time and just leave now, work finished or not. I grabbed everything I brought and went down the elevator to the Janitors room, and then I put everything in its place and hurried through the lobby and out one of the still opened doors.

I walked home after and exhausting day. As I made my way down the dimly lighted streets of California, specifically in Sacramento, I started thinking back on today's events. To summarize it, it was the most hectic day I have ever had in that place. But amidst all the chaos I met that Chrome girl; I liked her, she was very nice. And I don't know why but I suddenly felt compelled to sing to cheer her up, something I never do with _anyone_ except my mom. It was a weird but overwhelming feeling. The feeling of singing to someone else for once; to be able to let go and get wrapped up in the song without the worries of being judged.

I haven't done that in years; not since my father left. I used to sing to him too and he said it was the most beautiful singing voice in the world. Of course this happened when we lived in Japan and the first year we were here since when he came home I was sleeping and when I got up he was gone for most days. We barely had any family moments and then one day he didn't bother coming back. My mom always had the hope he will come back and to this day she still believes that. On the other hand I gave that hope up a long time ago.

My thoughts already started wondering towards him, something I don't like. Everyday no matter how hard I try, I can't stop myself from thinking about him and what he did to us. I could be thinking and doing something completely irrelevant and I still end up here.

It frustrates me to no end. …..

I sighed in defeat knowing it couldn't be helped and just kept wondering down the street to my little house.

When I arrived in front of a small run down house with a broken gate, I went inside and shut the door behind me only to be greeted with complete silence. My mom usually greeted me every day before we had to move here but that was when we were financially stable and she didn't have to work so hard that she would fall asleep before I got home.

I walked to the kitchenette for some late dinner but not before tripping on a thin air. I got to the small fridge and pulled out some dinner my mom left me in some wrapping paper. Even though she's exhausted she always makes dinner for me no matter at what hour she and I arrive.

I smiled down at the neatly assembled food on the plate and as always it looked delicious. I didn't think my mom was capable of ever making bad food. Every single thing she did tasted amazing.

I sat down on the floor mat that was under the low Japanese style table and dug in. After I cleared the plate of food I washed it and put it away. I went to take a shower and then head to bed. I was so glad tomorrow is Saturday since it means no school. Unfortunately I still had work since from the floor levels 17 onwards people still went to work on the weekend so I still had to go, but there less floors and tomorrow the other janitor will come and work on levels 21 to 24 so I don't have to worry about running into the Vongola people again.

With that thought I laid down on my bed and in no time I was out like a light.

**The next day:**

As I reached the building I saw the other janitor, Matt Fields, leaving said building. He saw me and walked towards me with that ever present cocky smile on his face.

"Hey Dame- I mean Tsunako. I was just waiting for you but since you're late I thought I just leave you a message with the secretary." He said looking down at me since he's like 5'11.

"H-hi, umm yeah s-sorry about t-that. You're l-leaving n-now?" I replied with my usual stutter.

"Yeah, something came up and I need to go take care of it. But since you're here there's no problem. I mean you don't mind right?" He stated.

"Umm b-but didn't y-you take y-yesterday to s-solve a-a family p-problem?"

"Yeah, so what's your point?" He said this in a serious tone as his smile was replaced with a deep scowl and his eyes seemed to glare at me.

"Ummm, huh I-I don't-" I started but he didn't let me finish.

"I knew you wouldn't mind. So I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye…" And with that his smile was back on his face as he walked away leaving me alone in front of the VS.

This cannot be happening again. How is the possible? But I think the bigger question here is…

_Why me?_

I had no choice but to go work up on level 24 again. I walked into the lobby already feeling the dread and fear overwhelm me. I got ready for work and headed up the elevator to begin.

I purposely cleaned everything as slow as I possibly could so it would delay the inevitable meeting I'm going to have with the Vongola gang as much as I could. Level after level, I felt the dread grow stronger to the point of almost suffocating me. By the time I was on the elevator towards the 24th floor, I was trembling with fear of the unknown future and the suspension of the awaiting outcome was killing me.

When the elevators doors opened I was met with a pair of guys arguing in front of me. Well actually upon a second look it looked really one-sided. The one doing the arguing was half a head taller than me; he had silver hair that reminded me of an octopus and emerald eyes, and an angry expression. The other one was really tall, and he had black spiky hair and soft brown eyes but unlike his companion he was smiling easily as if there wasn't someone yelling at him. They looked about my age or maybe a year older. Then they both turned to stare at me and I just stood there not knowing if I should leave or get out of the elevator. As I kept staring I realized this guys were hot, and when I say hot I mean really hot. I blushed at my thoughts.

The angry guy just deepened his glare at me and scowled but the other one smiled politely. I finally decided to step out of the elevator and pushed the cleaning cart in front of me.

"What are you staring at?" The silver haired one asked with those glaring eyes that made me want to run and hide. I didn't know what to say and luckily I didn't have to say anything.

"Ma ma Hayato, be nice." The smiling one told the other named Hayato.

"Shut up baseball freak, and who the hell said you can call me by my first name?" Hayato barked at the taller one.

"Hahaha calm down…" He replied happily, ignoring the nickname he gave him.

"Ummm e-excuse m-me." When I said that they turned to me.

"I-I need t-to p-pass."

"Hahaha sure."

"Tch…"

The tall one stepped aside while still smiling and the other just turned his head to the side but stepped back. I pushed the cart forward and walked as fast as I could away from there without actually looking like I was fleeing. I don't think I was successful in that. I go into another hallway and ut of sight of the other two.

I started taking what I needed out of the cart and when I turn I find Chrome standing next to a tall guy that looks exactly like her but the male version. His eyes were one blue and the other red, his hair is up in a pineapple like form just like Chrome's, and his smirking down at me much like Daemon was.

"Kufufufu so this is her?" A smooth velvety voice said with a tone of amusement.

I was staring at him, eyes wide and a deep blush covering my whole face. This guy (creepy smirk aside) was handsome, like drool and swooning worthy handsome. Never in my life has someone like him ever talked to me, unless is for insulting me and those who did don't even reach his heels. He is in a whole different level.

"_H-hai onii-chan."_ Chrome replied in Japanese? I didn't realize she can speak Japanese. Did she say anything in Japanese yeste- why am I thinking this now? Also she called him brother, which explains the similarities.

"I see…" For some reason that simple phrase sent shivers down my spine. Or was it the growing smirk? It was probably the latter.

"H-hello S-sawada-san." Chrome-san said this in a very shy voice.

The sound of her soft voice made me snap out of whatever daze I was in.

"Um h-hello C-chrome-san." I greeted her back.

"I see why you accepted her so easily Chrome, she's like you. Anyway let me properly introduce myself. I'm Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome's older brother." Then he grabbed my free hand, brought it to his lips and kissed the top. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sawada Tsunako."

At this point my face was so red that a tomato would be envious. My breath hitched and I think I'm going to pass out from lack of oxygen and how fast my heart is beating.

He kissed my hand; a gorgeous guy kissed my freaking hand.

What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?

I started mentally panicking while my figure remained stiff. The guy named Mukuro chuckled at my response.

"How cute; I left her speechless." His already huge smirk widened even more, if possible.

I felt a tug at my captive hand and then I was suddenly pressed up against Mukuro. He leaned down and I could feel his hot breath at my ear and his other arm around my waist. I could easily smell his strong and expensive cologne as it assaulted my senses with its rich fragrance.

"I heard you have a beautiful voice, Sawada Tsunako. So what do you say you show it to me, in a private session that is?" He whispered in my ear as his minty and warm breath overwhelmed me. My eyes widened at his words.

That was the last straw; I couldn't take it anymore.

I really did faint that time.

When I woke up I was on a very comfortable black couch that was in a very well furnished and modern looking office. I was alone but I heard voices outside the door. I sat up and I took a look around my surroundings, and my eyes landed on a clock on the wall adjacent to me.

I been out for an hour; dammit I could have been done and on my way home by now. I let out a deep sigh and stood up. Why was a here anyway? And how did I get here?

Then the memory of running into those two guys at the elevator and then Chrome and her-

Cue extreme blushing.

That guy, Rokudo Mukuro, he kissed my hand and pulled me to him and…

My face got hotter as his words replayed in my head. I can't remember anything after that; it's all a blur meaning that I fainted. Which means somebody carried me here.

Oh my God, what if it was Mukuro who carried me here? Wait, what do I mean if, he's probably the one who did carry me here. In fact something tells me it was him.

I blushed even more at the thought of him holding me close against his strong and firm chest and carrying me in his arms as I was uncons-

I shook my head furiously to get rid of those thoughts. I don't want to faint twice in one day and if I keep going down that trail that is exactly what's going to happen.

Anyway I need to go to work; the faster I finish the faster I can go home. So with that thought I stood up and made my way to the door. The voices outside the door became louder and clearer to the point I could actually understand what their saying.

I was going to put my hand on the doorknob put then I hesitated when I heard someone talk about me.

"_Hey, what's this about a girl that works here that can sing well?" _Somebody asked in fluent Japanese and for some reason the voice sounded familiar but I don't know why.

"_Kufufu, how should I know?" _Said another very familiar voice also in fluent Japanese but this one was immediately recognizable.

I blushed since it was Mukuro AKA the reason I fainted.

Dang, he's outside the door and the least thing I want to do right now is talk to him again especially after I fainted in his arms. It's humiliating…

"_Don't play dumb, you stupid pineapple bastard! Your father has been bugging mine all day yesterday and showed him a recording saying he found a new singer. So cut the crap and spill." _Said the earlier voice in an angry tone which I now recognized as Gokudera; the guy yelling by the elevators earlier. He had to start yelling for me to recognize him, that's kind of sad and scary at the same time.

"_Stupid pineapple bastard? Kufufu are you looking for a fight?" _Mukuro answered in an annoyed tone, ignoring the rest of what the silveret said.

Daemon showed the others the video, already? Are you kidding me right now?

God, why are you so cruel to me?

"_As if you can defeat me! Bring it on; I'll wipe the floor with your pineapple hair."_ Gokudera responded in an angry voice.

"_Ma ma you guys shouldn't fight."_ Said a nice easy going voice in fluent Japanese, so fluently that I think it's his native language, I immediately knew who it was, the one Gokudera called baseball freak.

"_Shut the hell up baseball freak, nobody asked you." _Gokudera yelled.

Yeah, that's definitely him.

"_Oh come on Hayato, we're all friends here right?"_ The other laughed full heartedly.

"_I'm not friends with this stupid perverted pineapple!" _Gokudera yelled.

"_Oh now I'm perverted as well? And do you actually think I'm going to let you beat me. Kufufu your dreaming octopus nuisance. And I had enough of this, let's settle this right now." _Mukuro replied.

"_Octopus nuisance? You bast-"_ Gokudera's yelling was cut off by a higher voice.

"_EXTREME! HEY, WHAT AT ARE YO GUYS DOING HERE TO THE EXTRME?"_ Yelled an unknown voice also in perfect Japanese, which let me to believe that he is another Japanese native. It also let me to believe I will have hearing problems later on since he almost shattered my eardrums with his yelling. But that might be a result of my overactive imagination.

"_SHUT THE HELL UP LAWN HEAD. YOU'RE MAKING MY EARS BLEED WITH YOUR ANNOYING YELLING." _Gokudera furiously yelled back.

"_YOU'RE YELLING TOO TO THE EXTREME, OCTUPUS HEAD."_ The 'lawn head' replied.

"_I'm only yelling because you are yelling!"_ Gokudera yelled but it was less intense this time.

"_Ma ma let's all get along. Yo Ryohei-senpai."_ The tall raven said.

"_YAMAMOTO, HOW ARE YOU TODAY TO THE EXTREME?"_ Ryohei replied.

Thus this guy really need to yell everything and use extreme in every sentence?

"_Hahaha I'm good. How are you?"_ Yamamoto, as I now knew his real name, asked back.

"_I'M EXTREMLY GOOD!" _Ryohei yelled, again.

"_Don't encourage him, baseball freak."_ Gokudera then turned to yell at Yamamoto again.

"_Onii-chan." _Chromes soft voice was barely heard coming from the other side of the doors but somehow I still managed to hear her.

"_Yes, I know Chrome. I knew since the beginning."_ Mukuro answered in a calmer voice which I imagine it's because his talking to his sister.

Knew what? He can't be talking about me right? Right?

My intuition told me he in fact was.

"_Kufufu as entertaining as your little comedian acts are, I believe we are being eavesdropped since the beginning." _Mukuro said in his normally calmed and cocky voice or so I assume it's always cocky.

And once again my intuition is right.

Damn!

I backed away from the door as I saw a shadow underneath it. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there like an idiot. What's the point of acting nonchalant if he already knew I was hearing their conversation?

"_What are you on about now?"_ Gokudera asked annoyed.

"_Hmm I don't know but why don't we ask Sawada Tsunako?"_ Mukuro so helpfully suggested.

And I once again, damn!

"_Who the hell is that?" _Gokudera asked now irritated.

"_The person you were asking about so vehemently earlier."_ Mukuro said.

The door to the office I was in swung open and standing in front of me was Rokudo Mukuro in all his glory. I stared at him wide eyes, again and stood completely still, again. It seems that my body seems to think if I don't move he won't see me; not likely.

"_Well look who's awake. We were talking about you earlier but you already knew that." _Mukuro stated in perfect Japanese once again. I guess he knows I'm Japanese because of my name and appearance.

Chrome entered the room after Mukuro and the rest were behind her. They all just stared at me.

"_Ummm, I-I…"_ I was just speechless at that moment.

"_Relax I was just teasing you. But I am glad you woke up since I wanted to finish our conversation." _Mukuro said with a smirk on his face once again.

"_She's__ the new big singer for Vongola, seriously?" _Gokudera asked from the back while looking at me critically and disapprovingly from head to toe. He had a scowl on his face and he was glaring. The white hair guy which I suppose is Ryohei was just normal and Yamamoto was smiling at me.

I winced at Gokudera's words. They were harsh but I didn't really expect anything else.

"_Ma ma Hayato you should be nice."_ Yamamoto said to Gokudera and then turned back to me. _"Yo, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi; it's nice to meet you. The scowling one over here is Gokudera Hayato and his Sasagawa Ryohei. And from what I hear you alright know the other too." _Yamamoto introduced himself and his companions.

"_I'm S-sawada Ts-sunako; i-it's nice t-to meet y-you a-all."_ I greeted them back.

"_ITS NICE TO MEET YOU TO THE EXTREM SAWADA!"_ Ryohei exclaimed loudly.

"_Tch… whatever."_ Was all Gokudera said.

Before anyone could say anything else someone appeared at the door.

"_What are you guys doing all in here?" _Asked a young voice by the doorway.

"_None of your business, you stupid cow_." Gokudera said to the newly arrive black and curly haired, and green eye boy. He looked about nine years old.

"_Yo Lambo; we were just greeting Tsunako here."_ Yamamoto said ignoring what Gokudera said.

"_Hn, you guys shouldn't go meeting new people with the great Lambo-sama."_ The kid, Lambo, replied like he was all that.

"_What was that you stupid cow? I'm going to blow you up if you keep mouthing off."_ Gokudera threatened and took out something from his jacket that looks awfully like dynamite sticks.

"_You can't even touch me, Stupedera. I'm too great for you."_ Lambo answered.

"_Why you littl-" _Gokudera charged at him but was held back by a smiling Yamamoto.

"_Now now Hayato, he's just playing around and he's just a kid. You wouldn't harm him."_ Yamamoto said.

"_Shut up baseball freak and let me go. I don't care what he is, he has pissed me off and now his going to get it."_ Gokudera yelled while trying to get free from Yamamoto's iron like grip.

"_IT'S NOT RIGHT TO THE EXTREME."_ Ryohei yelled.

"_Such a nuisance."_ Mukuro said but to whom was he referring to is a mystery to me.

I just listened to all the arguing and yelling going on in front of me and then I thought that nobody is paying attention to me so it's my chance to escape. I slowly walked to the door, trying not to draw attention to myself but when I made it to the door yet another figure appeared. I looked up and saw a tall raven with blue gray eyes staring at me with an annoyed expression. Well actually his face was neutral; his eyes were the ones stating he was annoyed.

Anyways the dress in all black raven was to put it shortly gorgeous so I did the first thing I do when I'm close to someone like him.

I blushed furiously. My wide eyes stared into his and he just looked me up and down with a calculating gaze.

"_Sawada Tsunako."_ The stranger stated my name.

How those he know my name?

"_Hn, move aside herbivore."_ He demanded.

And it took me a second to leave the daze his smooth and deep voice (not to mention handsome face) let me in and actually d as he said.

"_Yo Hibari."_ Yamamoto greeted when he saw the raven step in the room while still holding Gokudera.

"_You herbivores are being loud, I can hear you all the way down the hall and your crowding."_ The one known as Hibari stated out of the blue, not bothering with saying hello back. Also said in perfect Japanese, so there's at least three other Japanese in this room.

"_Kufufu it seems the skylark is cranky."_ Mukuro said in a mocking tone.

"_Pineapple herbivore, fight me."_ He said suddenly before pulling out tonfas from midair?

How is that even possible?

"_Kufufu it seems the birdie thinks he can beat me. You're in over your head."_ Mukuro replied and then a trident materialized in midair too?

What the heck is going on here?

These people defy logic and physics and who knows how many other things.

"_I'll bite you to death."_ Hibari stated.

Tonfas clashed with the trident. Metal against metal.

Everyone just watched the fight like it was normal. I was the only one freaking out.

"_S-shouldn't w-we s-stop t-them?"_ I asked Chrome-san.

She just shook her head.

"_Nufufu well what do we have here? A duel in my office."_ A different and familiar voice spoke behind me. Once again in impeccable Japanese.

I turned around sharply and just as I thought Daemon Spade was standing behind me. His tall figure was towering over me as he smirked down at me. We made eye contact and I visibly gulped.

"_Hello again Sawada Tsunako. I'm glad you're already here since it saves me the effort of me of looking for you. I guess it was just my luck you ran into my son, don't you agree?" _Daemon said.

Yeah just your luck.

"_Daemon-sama."_ I said or more like whimpered. Like my mind is trying to deny the fact that he is here.

He looked up for a second.

"_Mukuro, please stop fighting in my office. If you want to fight take it someplace else." _Daemon said and at his father's words Mukuro pushed Hibari back and stopped fighting.

"_As you wish father. We'll finish this later." _He stated to Hibari before putting away his trident.

Hibari gave a grunt and put away his tonfas unwillingly. He looked annoyed and dissatisfied.

"_Now, as for you," _Daemon turned to me again._ "You're coming with me to meet the others." _

"_B-but-"_

"_Are you going to defy your boss Sawada?" _Daemon asked knowing the answer already.

"_N-no." _I said in defeat. What else can I do? He has a point.

"_I thought so. Follow me and the rest of you should come as well."_ Daemons added.

Yamamoto finally let go of Gokudera and we all followed Daemon out of the office and down the hall. We went into the elevators and down one level. Into more hallways and passed a few workers who looked at us funny.

We finally arrived at a door and went in. It was a recording studio and in it were the rest of the Vongola bosses including the head.

Oh no, I turned around to leave but then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders that turned me around.

"_Where are you going Sawada? We just want to talk." _Daemon said.

I seriously doubt that.

"_Sawada-san, it's nice to see you again_." Primo said while smiling gently.

"_H-hi."_ I replied.

"_I think I should introduce everyone now. This is G, Gokudera's father, his Ugetsu Asari, Yamamoto's father, Lampo is Lambo's father, Alaude is Hibari's father, Knuckle is Ryohei's and as you already Daemon Spade is the father of Mukuro and Chrome. Everyone this is Sawada Tsunako the girl from the video and Vongola's next top singer."_ Giotto declared after introducing everyone while indicating who is who.

"_WHAT?"_ I couldn't contain my shock. I just stared at Primo dumbfounded. Not even registering that Giotto can speak Japanese.

"_B-but you…"_ I couldn't finish the sentence do to the shock.

"_I know what I said yesterday but after you left we had a meeting and they agreed on the fact that you should be a singer. You have a great talent that shouldn't be abandoned nor ignored. On that I agree." _Giotto said in a serious tone now.

"_In other words you have no choice." _Daemon said with victory grin.

"_Wait, you can't be serious I mean come on. You can't possibly believe she can become a singer, can you?" _Gokudera protested.

I blushed and looked at the floor in shamed. He had a point. I'm a nobody; I can't be a singer.

"_You shouldn't judge by appearances only Gokudera. Besides you haven't even heard her sing." _Daemon retorted.

"_Yeah, you should be quite." _G said.

"_What was that old man?" _Gokudera asked annoyed.

G stood up from his chair in front of the controls. Thankfully Primo stepped in before he could say anything.

"_Calmed down G and Gokudera you should respect your father. Also Daemon is right; you should give Sawada-san a chance." _Primo interjected.

"_Well let's just get on with it." Daemon continued and then turned to me. "Sawada would you please demonstrate your beautiful for the other?" _Daemon asked politely but I had the feeling it wasn't a request.

"_Umm I-" _I tried to say no but couldn't.

"_I was just being polite. It isn't a request." _Daemon said.

"_Daemon you should be nicer." _Ugetsu said.

"_He's right." _Knuckled agreed.

"_Sawada-san would you please sing for us?"_ Primo asked nicely.

"_I-I don't want to become a singer and besides I can't sing in public, I get too nervous and can't focus. I can only sing for my mom and Chrome-san yesterday." _

"_Too bad, it's already been decided and as for the stage fright, you'll wear the headphones so you'll only hear the music and close your eyes so you won't see us. If you can't do that than just deal with it and get in the booth already herbivore; I'm tired of waiting around. The song is Long Distance Love Affair by _Deco*27_. I assume you know it and if you don't here are the lyrics, read them, you shouldn't have a problem since your Japanese."_ Alaude said in a deep and smooth voice but it was monotone.

"_Umm I-I know the s-song b-but-" _

"_Good. Get on with it or I will arrest you for not following orders."_ He said as he leaned into a wall and closed his eyes.

"_Wow that's the longest sentence I ever heard you say uncle Alaude."_ Yamamoto stated while laughing.

"Hn." Was his only response.

When I didn't move from my spot Alaude opened his eyes and glared at me making me squeak in fright and practically made a run for the booth's door. I went in and placed myself on in front of the microphone. Then I place the headphones over my ears and looked through the glass to see everyone's eyes on me. I froze in fear; I didn't know what to do know. Primo must have noticed because he turned on the microphone.

"_Relax Sawada-san, just close your eyes, take a deep breath and I'll start the music when you're ready."_ Primo said gently.

I nodded unsure.

I took the advice and closed my eyes, and took a deep breathe. I tried to still myself, clear my mind and take control of my nervousness. I nodded my head to tell them I'm ready, or as ready as I will ever be.

I can always sing badly and make them believe I'm not that good. Yeah I think I'll do that.

The music started and as it flooded into my ears I could feel the fear and nervousness melt away.

I opened my eyes and I knew they changed colored to a bright orange like they always do when I sing.

**Iki wo tomemasu yappa kurushii desu**

**Iki wo suimasu san ni ichi**

**Demo kurushii desu yappa kurushii desu**

**Kimi ga koko ni inai no wa nande da **I can feel the courage and the warmth that comes with singing overtake me.

**Iki ga dekimasu boku ikitemasu**

**Ikite iru noni samishii.**

**Demo ikitemasu waratte ikitemasu**

**Kimi ga koko ni inai noni nande...?**

**Nee waratte ii yo nee naite mo ii yo**

**Nee okotte ii yo suki ni natte ii yo**

**Nee KISU shite ii yo nee daite mo ii yo**

**Nee kimi dake no boku ni shite kurete ii yo **I was staring directly at my audience without problem right now.

**KIMI ni aemasu ATASHI ureshii desu**

**Ikite iru kara samishii.**

**Toki wo tomemasu toka itte mimasu**

**"Douka" to negaimasu unteach...**

**Nee waratte ii no? Nee naite mo ii no?**

**Nee okotte ii no? Suki ni natte ii no?**

**Nee KISU shite ii no? Nee daite mo ii no?**

**ATASHI dake no KIMI ni shite mo ii no kana...**

**Nee waratte ii yo nee naite mo ii yo**

**Nee okotte ii yo suki ni natte ii yo**

**Nee KISU shite ii yo nee daite mo ii yo**

**Nee kimi dake no boku ni shite kurete ii yo**

**"Suki da yo." **

**"Aitai yo" **

**"Boku datte"**

**Matteru.**

As I finished the song I felt myself completely relaxed and I closed my eyes. As soon as I opened them the courage I felt while singing also melted away while facing so many pairs of eyes staring at me.

Well that plan failed.

**To be continued…**

**That's all for now. Wow that took me forever to write; it's so long.**

**But I'm glad it is.**

**I love this song and thank you to Exile Wrath for the recommendation. **

**The song as Alaude stated is Long Distance Love Affair by Deco*27.**

**Here are the lyrics in English:**

**I'm going to hold my breath but it's painful, as to be expected**

**So I'm going to take a breath 3, 2, 1**

**But it's still painful it's still painful after all**

**How come you are not here?**

**I can breathe I'm still alive**

**I'm alive and yet, it's so lonely.**

**But I'm living I'm living with a smile on my face**

**How come... when you're not here?**

**You know, it's OK to smile you know, it's OK to cry**

**You know, it's OK to get angry and it's OK to fall in love with me**

**You know, it's OK to kiss me you know, it's OK to hold me in your arms**

**You know, I'd be happy if you'd make me your own**

**Being able to see you I'm really happy**

**I'm still living so I feel lonely.**

**I'm going to stop time or so I try joking**

**I earnestly make a wish unteach...**

**Hey, is it OK to smile? Hey, is it OK to cry?**

**Hey, is it OK to get angry? And is it OK to fall in love with you?**

**Hey, is it OK to kiss you? Hey, is it OK to hold you in my arms?**

**And is it OK to make you my own...?**

**You know, it's OK to smile you know, it's OK to cry**

**You know, it's OK to get angry and it's OK to fall in love with me**

**You know, it's OK to kiss me you know, it's OK to hold me in your arms**

**You know, I'd be happy if you'd make me your own**

**"You're smiling." "You are, too."**

**"Are you crying?" "You are, too."**

**"I love you." "Me, too."**

**"We'll see each other again." "I'll be waiting for you."**

**I'll be waiting for you.**

**Please review…**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews and support. You guys are awesome!**

**Anyways on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

"_Italics"=_** Japanese**

"Underlined" =** Italian**

**Enjoy.**

**Recap:**

**Matteru.**

_As I finished the song I felt myself completely relaxed and I closed my eyes. As soon as I opened them the courage I felt while singing also melted away while facing so many pairs of eyes staring at me._

_Well that plan failed._

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

As I stared into the massive cheering crowd with the songs ending I couldn't help but smile in content. The feeling of performing in front of thousands of people is just exhilarating.

"Tsunako"

"Tsunako"

"Tsunako"

The crowd chanted my name over and over again filling me up with a new sense of happiness. And as another song started the audience went crazy jumping around and screaming. Right now, at this precise moment I was high up on cloud 9 and nothing could possibl-

I snap my eyes open at the loud sound resonating in my room. I looked at the source of irritating loud noise and found the culprit in the form of my alarm clock. I groaned as I turned it off and got out of bed. I went to my bathroom to start morning routine and take a short shower and _try _to get to school on time. On the way to the bathroom I tripped on one of the many loose floor boards in my house for like the millionth time. Even though I trip on it almost every other day I keep forgetting it's there; I mean seriously how much more pathetic can I get?

After I brushed my teeth, I undressed and hopped in the shower. Under the warm spray of water my mind started to go back to the dream I just woke up from.

'I guess it has to do with what happened yesterday since it ended like that…'

**Flashback:**

As the overwhelming feeling of courage and momentary peace that comes with singing faded away when the song ended I was left to stare at the faces of my audience behind the glass. I felt myself getting all insecure and nervous again.

I quickly looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. My fingers fidgeting nervously as I awaited the dreaded verdict while trying to block out the gazes that were directed to me which at the moment I didn't know were of admiration and bewilderment.

"You can come back in Sawada-san." Primo's voice came through the speakers.

"THAT WAS EXTREME!" Ryohei's loud voice was the first to break the silence as soon as I got back to the others. Needless to say it startled me.

Yamamoto whistled expressing he was impressed.

"I agree with Ryohei-sempai; that was incredible Tsuna." He gave me one of his 1,000 watt smiles. I blushed deeply and it wasn't only because of the compliment and the smile that was just part of it.

'He gave me nickname. I never had a nickname other than Dame-Tsunako. But his is so different and not negative for once. He said it so, so… nicely.' I thought in wonderment.

"I-it really w-wasn't a b-big d-deal."

"No, their right. That was a sentence I never thought I say when it involved this two morons but it's true. That was amazing." Gokudera said as he approached me and kneeled down before me with sparkles in his eyes.

"Sorry for doubting you Juudaime. Please let me be your right-hand man even though I don't deserve the honor." He exclaimed as he bowed.

I just stood there shocked at his 180 turn in his personality. Also I didn't know how to respond since I never have been regarded with nothing else other than loathing, annoyance, hatred, pity, etc.

"Oi, get off the floor brat." G-sama exclaimed.

"What did you say old man? Are you trying to pick a fight?!" Gokudera spit out angrily as he got up to face his father. They looked like they were really going to fight.

"Ma ma calm down Gokudera, G." Ugetsu-sama stated much like his son as he tried to pull them away from each other and calm them down.

I turned to look at the rest of the room's occupants and locked eyes with Lambo's emerald ones who had a childish and joyful gleam in his eyes but to my surprise said nothing. And then I switched my gaze to the siblings.

"Kufufu I see you weren't exaggerating when you said she had a beautiful voice Chrome." Mukuro was talking to Chrome but looking at me while doing so. Chrome only nodded in agreement. I blushed at his words.

I felt a piercing stare on my back and when I turned around to look who it was from I saw Hibari, and just looking at him is all it takes to make me blush deeper. Hibari's scowl was currently replaced by an amused smirk.

"Not bad herbivore, not bad at all." Hibari said in with an underlined tone I couldn't quite identify.

I supposed that was just his way of complementing which only made me want to look at the ground again but this time in embarrassment.

"Now since we all agree on that, all that is left is for you to accept it Sawada-san." Primo said effectively bringing everyone's attention on him and then on me.

"Like I-I said before I-I'm h-honored but I c-can't say y-yes. Besides a janitor can't become a singer." I told Primo.

"If that's what you're worried about then you're fired. There now you are free to work with us as a singer." Alaude stated in his deep monotone voice from his corner.

"What? Wait that's not-"

"Don't you want to help your mother? Isn't that why you started working here in the first place?" It made have sounded like a question but it was really a statement.

'How did he know about that?'

"I did some research on you and your family." He said as if that answered everything which in a way it kind of did.

"The point is this way you can make more money in two months than in two years working as a janitor here. Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked referring to the financial problem he apparently already knew me and my mom were going through.

I bit my lip as I thought about what he said. Maybe he was right; scratch that he was definitely right. All this was for my mom. I didn't care about the long hours, the work, the humiliation and abuse my fellow colleagues put me through as long as it came with some decent money so I can help mom so she wouldn't have to hurt herself working so much; it wasn't healthy. I want her to have a better life; the life she deserves. Not this life where she's practically a slave worker and it's all for me so I could go to school, have a future, so I won't go one day without food. That's what she always said when I asked her or pleaded her to stop driving herself to the brink of exhaustion. Yeah that's right, it for her, _all_ for her. To get her out of that 'house' and out of this never ending cycle and tiring routine. It would be all worth it.

With that thought in mind I looked back at Alaude.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said with such determination and certainty in my voice that even I was surprised. What's more I didn't stutter that time.

Every face in the room lit up with either a smile or a smirk at my statement. Some cheered, and Gokudera was once again by my side with a big excited grin on his face while declaring his loyalty.

"Sawada Tsunako." I looked over at Primo.

"I officially welcome you to the Vongola Studios."

**End of Flashback: **

I sighed as I finished my shower and got out to dry myself. I walked to my room with my towel wrapped around my body and donned on my uniform. When I turned around to look at the clock I let out a startled shriek. I ran towards the stairs and to the front door, while miraculously managing not to trip this time, not bothering with breakfast since I was already ten minutes late for school. And since my mom already left for her morning job I just grabbed my shoes and bag that were near the door and took off running after shutting the door behind me.

**Giotto's P.O.V:**

As I finished one of the many stacks of papers I had on my desk that awaited my signature I sighed in relief as it was one less thing to worry about. I was finally getting somewhere with this massive load of paperwork G dumped on me. I leaned back on my chair and stretched out my arms getting some feeling back into them.

My thoughts suddenly lingered on yesterday's events effectively bringing a smile on my face as I remembered the determination in Sawada's eyes and voice as she accepted. But the victory was short lived because as soon as Sawada was escorted to her home by Takeshi and Hayato, G and Alaude didn't fail to point out that we still have a big problem that needs attention. Sawada's insecurity, small self-esteem and her fear of performing for crowds.

I sighed and looked at my desk phone. If there's anyone who can help Sawada get over her insecurities and fears is _him_. I leaned forward and grabbed it, and then I dialed a very specific number. The numbers owner picked up on the second ring.

"Chaos." A deep and familiar voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Hey, I have a job for you. When can you catch the next plane to America?" 

**To be continued…**

**Tsunako finally accepted the inevitable. ^_^**

**Anyways hope you guys liked it. **

**Please review…**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I decided to write the next chapter now before writing for the other stories. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

"_Italics"=_** Japanese**

"**Underlined"**** = Italian**

**Enjoy.**

**Recap:**

"_Chaos." A deep and familiar voice came from the other side of the phone._

"_Hey, I have a job for you. When can you catch the next plane to America?" _

**Tsunako's P.O.V:**

School was finally over for the day and I was free to go. Well technically I was free 15 minutes ago but as usual that bitch and her so called friends cornered me again and take my money which was practically nothing but she revels in my pain and suffering.

At least I got lucky today and they decided to not gang up on me and pummel me to the ground as they done before. I have to go to VS right now and meet with Vongola to sort things out on how are we going to start doing the whole turn me into a singer thing, well that and I have to sign the contract, so it wouldn't look good going if I showed up dirty, covered in bruises and soaked with my own blood. But the only real damage they did today was steal my money and bend my left wrist backwards to an unnatural angle when I told them I didn't have any real money with me. They only left me alone after they took the little amount I had money and left me on the ground holding my wrist in agony.

I sighed as I hit the busy streets filled with people just going about their day. I was dodging people on the sidewalk that were either jogging or just walking around when I started to inspect my aching wrist. I tried to flex it which turned out to be a horrible idea as a shock of pain shot up through my hand and up to my forearm.

I hissed in pain and clenched my teeth while trying not to shout out. I decided to just leave my hand limp by my side for the rest of the day and hopefully the others won't notice something is wrong with it.

When I got to Vongola Studios I couldn't bring myself to go through the door so I started admiring its outer structure and size as it loomed over the citizens and most of the other buildings.

Why can't I just go in? I already agreed to do it but there's something that's still holding me back.

What is it?

"Why are you just standing there, herbivore?" A smooth voice spoke and I immediately recognized it as Hibari Kyoka who was now standing in front of me since he just came out of the building. His voice startled me making me jump in surprise and blush.

"I-I was just… huh…" I had no idea how to respond.

Hibari kept staring at me with those emotionless grey eyes of his waiting for me to answer but when no answer came he made an irritated sound and beckoned for me to follow him.

When we were on the elevator on our way up he broke the awkward silence that had swept over us.

"You're late." He stated as he kept looking at the elevator doors with his arms crossed.

"I-I know, I'm s-sorry." I quickly apologized while staring at the floor.

"Hn, I was just about to go look for you thinking you backed out on us on the last second."

"Oh I'm s-sorry f-for c-causing you t-trouble." Now I felt bad that he had to go out of his way to go look for me. I kept looking at the ground in embarrassment. Unconsciously I reached over with my good hand and gently grabbed my sprained wrist.

I did not notice that Hibari was now staring at me and that he saw the action so he was now staring at my injured wrist.

"What happened to your hand?" Hibari asked seriously.

"Huh, oh n-nothing its f-fine, see?" I showed him my right hand and flexed it with ease as I laughed nervously and I could tell by his expression, or lack thereof, that he wasn't buying it.

"Your other hand, herbivore." With that I already knew that he detected that something was wrong.

"Hmm…" I didn't answer him as I tried to come up with a valid excuse.

He offered his hand to me in a 'let me see it' gesture.

"I'm a-alright r-really." I tried but failed to convince him again as he started glaring at me with his hand still in the air waiting.

A shiver ran down my spine at the glare. It was frightening. I reluctantly placed my wrist that was pulsing with pain in his large but surprisingly warm hand. Hibari grabbed it gently and started to inspect it as I watched him.

"It's starting to swell up." He stated and when I looked at my hand again I realized this was true. It already started to swell up a little bit but it's barely noticeable unless you're really close and looking for it.

Hibari held my hand in one of his and used the other to hold my forearm while flexed the limb a little bit, very slowly. It was just enough to make me wince and sealed my lips, to try and keep myself from whimpering but a small gasp escaped my lips before I was able to stop it.

"Who did this?" He asked while still examining the wrist.

"No o-one, I-I just f-fell and l-landed o-on it really h-hard." Hibari shot me another frightening glare that made me flinch.

"Do you honestly think I don't know what a twisted wrist looks like herbivore? What do you take me for? Now answer my question." He growled out. He sounded very annoyed right now.

"S-some girl in m-my class." I caved.

"Name."

"…" I looked at the ground trying to avoid eye contact.

"Herbivore, I don't like repeating myself."

The elevators decided to open in that exact moment in our designated floor, saving me from answering the question for now at least. Hibari grunted as he led the way to Primo's office.

Hibari opened the door and walked in, not bothering to knock first. He threw me a glance over his shoulder when he noticed I hadn't passed the doorway yet. Since he didn't stop staring I decided I should just go in.

Once inside he stopped staring at me and focused on Primo and an unknown figure in a suit seating in front of Primo. The stranger's suit was black, and he also wore a black fedora hat with an orange band around it and he had a chameleon sitting on top of it. 'That's weird.' I thought to myself as I stared at the animal perched comfortably on the hat. I switched my gaze to meets the strangers and got caught in two pools of black, pinning me down on the spot. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I stared at those coal black eyes that had an intense gaze. I decided to quickly change my gaze towards Primo, trying to not look all flustered by the watchful and intense eyes, and it may also be due to the fact that the guy was handsome like too handsome to be legal handsome.

"Ah Sawada-san I'm glad you made it here safely." Primo stated with his best smile.

"H-hai, it's nice to s-see you sir. S-sorry I'm l-late." I felt the urge to bow out of respect but didn't this time since I knew it wasn't necessary because we're not in Japan.

Before Primo could start the sentence he was about to say Hibari spoke first.

"I wouldn't say she made it here completely safe." He said with his arm crossed and his eyes closed as though he was thinking.

I looked at him with wide eyes. Oh no he's going to tell them and hear I thought I would have a little more time.

"What do you mean, _Kyoya_?" Primo asked in confusion.

"I believe he's referring to her left wrist. It's a little swollen." The stranger in the fedora spoke up for the first time with a deep and smooth voice.

My eyes went wide as I stared at the man in the fedora surprised at how easily he figured it out. 'How did he know that? It's not possible; I just got here.'

"W-who are y-you?" I found the words coming out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Oh yes, Sawada-san this is Reborn. He's going to be working we us to help you. Reborn this is Sawada Tsunako, the one I was telling you about." Primo introduced us.

I kept staring at the one named Reborn as he tipped his fedora down in greeting.

"Chaos."

"N-nice to m-meet you Reborn-san." I have no idea how I manage to exchange the normal formalities, but I somehow got the words through as I kept staring at his figure in some sort of shocked trance. I just realized that this man was not just your ordinary run of the mill employee. This was Reborn, Vongola's most treasured and trusted advisor. He's responsible for the success of several of Vongola's artist's fame and wealth. He became the temporary manager of those people and they suddenly rose to fame in an alarming rate.

I never actually seen him before, not even in pictures, I only know his name and his reputation.

"Sawada-san, what happened to your wrist?" Primo asked once the introductions were over and done with.

"From the looks of it somebody twisted it." Reborn said before I could say anything.

"Is this true?"

I looked at the ground too embarrassed to look at anyone in the eye even though I was now even more shocked at how Reborn got that right as well.

"You could that as a yes." Reborn told Primo.

I could feel Primo's usual kind and happy demeanor was no longer existent as he stared at me.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's really n-not a big d-deal. Besides it d-doesn't hurt m-much; I'm fine r-really, nothing t-to worry a-about." I tried to convince them as I did with Hibari but like with Hibari, it did not work.

"Is that so?" Reborn asked not the slightest bit convinced. He walked over and stood in front of me; he's tall figure loomed over me. I had to tilt my head upwards just to see his face since my head reached his shoulders. I felt myself blush at our proximity.

He grabbed my sprained wrist and brought it up for a better view before looking at me directly in the eyes and squeezing my hand little. And even though it was a soft squeeze, my muscles stiffened and I clenched my teeth as the pain coursed through my hand. I involuntarily closed my eyes.

"I thought you said it was fine." Reborn said mockingly.

"I'll have somebody bring ice and tell Knuckles to have a look at it. He has some medical training." Primo said as he picked up the phone to make the calls.

"That's not neces- ow!" I exclaimed as an unprecedented jolt of pain ran through my hand when I was talking to Primo. I looked at Reborn who had flexed my wrist much like Hibari had.

"Stop complaining. This needs to be iced and wrapped." He said before releasing my hand and walking towards the door.

"I'll be waiting in the conference room." He said to us as he reached the door.

"Alright, we'll be right there as soon as we attend to Sawada-san's hand." Primo responded before hanging up the phone and dialing another number as he finished giving instructions to one of the employees.

Hibari turned to leave as well without saying a word and that's when I had the suspicion he only stayed this long to make sure Primo is informed of my sprain.

"Oh and Dame-Tsunako, don't try to lie to us again. It won't work plus it's not going to end well for you." Reborn said while glancing at me over his shoulder and smirking.

The smirk sent a shiver down my spine. 'Wait, how did he know my nickname? Okay this just gets weirder and weirder.' And for some reason I felt like he meant what he said and it was best to heed his words.

Also that smirk was freaky.

With that the door was shut and I was left alone with Primo. I heard him speak with Knuckle a few more seconds before hanging up.

"They're on their way here. Are you hurt somewhere else Sawada-san?" Primo asked with a worried tone.

"No, I'm o-ok." I said taking off my backpack from my shoulders and laying it down beside me since the weight was starting to hurt my shoulders.

"Good. Now if you would please tell me the name of the person responsible for this." Primo said in a gentle tone but it was obvious it was an order more than a suggestion.

"I-I can't…" I whispered under my breath while shutting my eyes. But Primo seems to have bat like hearing because he heard me perfectly well.

"And why is that? You do realize that by not doing so you're covering their wrong doings, right? Why would you help somebody who hurt you?" Primo said in serious voice now.

"Because I just can't alright. If I tell you it will only make it worse." I told him for once not stuttering. I didn't know I managed to say that without stuttering but that is not an issue I should be concerned with right now since Primo is looking at me with shock in his eyes. 'Shit I shouldn't have said that.'

"Make what worse?" Primo asked but he got in return was silence.

"Sawada-san I'm here to help you not to judge you or make trouble for you but I cannot help you if you don't let me." Primo said with a softer tone.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand touch my shoulder in attempt of consoling me. I didn't hear him or felt him move which is why I was so surprised to feel him right in front of me all of a sudden.

I didn't want to open my eyes and see the pity in his. I didn't want him to know and I didn't want to talk about this. It's bad enough already I had to go through the abuse everyday but having to admit it's happening to someone else and relieve it is not something I desire.

As long as I don't tell anyone I can pretend it's not real but it will become real and ever-present if other people knew about it and held it over my head every time they see me.

"Sawada-san." There was something in his voice that made me open my eyes and look into his. What I saw there was not what I expected. I saw worry and sympathy instead of pity or anything else I'm far too used to seeing.

That's when I realized Primo is not like other people. He wouldn't do nor say the things others do. He actually wanted to help me; I found someone else apart from my mom that looked at me with something different from hate, disgust or even pity.

'I could trust him.' That sentence in itself is a whole new door that opens another world completely different from the one I live in.

"I-I know." I decided to say.

"What was that?" Primo asked confused at my choice of words.

"I k-know that you're o-only trying to h-help." I never thought I would ever say that much less find someone I could say it to.

He smiled at me gently before changing his face back to a serious expression.

"Your being bullied at school aren't you?"

My eyes drifted down towards his chest so I wouldn't have to look directly at his eyes when I say this but this time is not because of the earlier reason. And I think he took my silence the wrong way because he immediately started apologizing.

"I'm sorry I-"

"It's ok Primo. You d-don't have t-to apologize; it's t-the truth." There, I finally said it. I admitted it for once since it started all those years ago.

"How long has it been going on, if you don't mind me asking?"

"E-ever since w-we moved h-here."

I wasn't looking at his face so I didn't see the change of expressions and flash of emotions in his eyes.

"Does anyone else know? Your parents, a teacher maybe?"

I just shook my head. I took a quick glimpsed at him and saw he had his eyes shut and when he opened them all I saw was sympathy and worry directed at me but there was also anger present. I knew that anger wasn't directed at me for once, and that knowledge felt good.

But then again, why would he be angry at all? We just met and he's all worried about my well-being and angry about the actions and the lack of reactions of others about what is happening to me.

That is not something I understand.

"Will you tell me the names of the people responsible?"

I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself for the next part.

"Ke-elly Millen, Sarah T-thompson, Joan W-white, Lily White a-and on occasion Seth Wi-ilson." I listed off the names of my current tormentors. There have been more but they either transferred school or got bored of me already. Also the others can't touch me anymore because I moved to the school I'm currently in when my father disappeared since we couldn't afford the other one. But this are the names of those who done the most damage anyways. Up until they started harassing me it had all been verbal abuse not physical, they're the ones who took it upon themselves to start that cycle.

"I know what y-your n-next question is going to be and t-the answer is no, he has never touched me that way. He just held me d-down so the others can d-do all the kicking and punching at times, a-and on other occasions h-he just uses verbal ab-buse or steals my lunch." I knew that's what he was going to ask about next because it's kind of obvious with him being the only guy I mentioned. So I decided to answer it quickly and get it out of the way because it's a pretty awkward thing to talk about.

Primo let out a sigh of relieve at the answer.

"Why haven't you told anyone this?"

"I-I, it's a lot m-more…because it would j-just be another b-burden for m-my mother a-and she already h-has enough t-to worry about. Besides it's all my fault anyways; s-she shouldn't have to deal w-with a stupid, _useless_ d-daughter on top of all her other p-problems. I'm j-just a… a nuisance." The last part came out as a whisper. I was once again looking at the ground.

I can't believe I just said that and what's even more shocking is that I'm not crying.

I could feel Primo's body stiffen, taken aback by my words. Then he was holding both of my shoulders.

"Sawada-san." He called my name with such worry and pain that it scared me.

"Tsunako." My eyes widen for it was the first time he called me by my first name which almost made me look up in my shock but I didn't. I was adamant on looking at him this time, not after what I said.

One of Primo's hands disappeared from my shoulder and reappeared on my chin, forcing me to look up. As a result I was force to look up but I closed my eyes before meeting his blue ones.

"Tsunako, please open your eyes." I ignored the request with difficulty.

"Please." The tone was so pleading; I couldn't ignore it any longer. Light brown met electric blue.

"I cannot emphasize this more. It is _not_ or nor will it_ ever_ be your fault. What those kids did to you…" He paused as if he was picking his words carefully. "Is a horrible, horrible thing that has no excuse. Those people were wrong in treating you such a way and believe me when I say they are going to pay the consequences for their actions. I'll make sure of that. Also you are not a stupid, useless, nuisance. You are a young, nice, bright, pure soul that has never got the chance to grow and blossom. I'm sure your mother doesn't see you as a burden, if anything she would be the most supporting person in this sort of situation. And if I hear you talk about yourself or insinuate you did anything to deserve this sort of treatment ever again we are going to have a big problem, do you understand me?" Primo stated the last part a firm voice, but I don't believe it was to scare me.

I just stood there utterly and completely shocked down to my very core.

He just said…it wasn't my fault. And he said it so, so honestly and with such confidence and care that I couldn't help but believe he was telling the truth.

After all this year's someone finally noticed that something is wrong, and what's more he chose my side and told me the one thing I was yearning for all this time but thought it wouldn't happen in a million years leading me to give up hope a long time ago.

Being told I'm not a stupid nuisance; a burden to my family.

But above that, being told it wasn't my fault.

I felt my heart stop at his words and a whole new sort of sensation of overwhelm my whole body and soul.

One of pure and absolute relief; one of disbelief of what is happening right in front of me and undoubtedly one of happiness.

Happiness that that one crushed and forgotten dream has finally occurred.

My eyes watered and my bottom lip started to quiver. I tried to fight back the tears, of joy or relief perhaps, but found it extremely hard. My breathing got faster as I tried to contain the tears but it was already too late since they were already making their way down my cheeks leaving a trail behind.

And after a long pause I finally gave Primo the answer to his question in the form of nodding. Primo seemed to be content with my answer and smiled lightly before letting me go just to pull me to him in a consoling hug.

I couldn't help but cling to his shirt as I felt a colossal weight finally be lifted off my shoulders. And as it did I felt a little bit better, as if the world wasn't as bad and cruel as I made it out to be. I mean if there people like Primo then it couldn't be as half as evil as I thought.

As the tears kept coming I tried to hold onto the urge to sob since I hadn't gotten to that point yet. And like all the other things Primo seemed to notice.

"It's alright; you don't have to hold back." He's reassuring voice was all it took for me to go from crying to downright sobbing.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I said between gasps.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"F-for crying a-and r-ruining your s-shirt." It sounded muffled since I was speaking into his chest.

I heard Primo chuckle and felt his chest vibrate.

"Don't worry about that, I got plenty more where this one came from but I don't actually care about it. And don't ever be ashamed of crying Tsunako; it's a sign of strength, not of weakness regardless of what others may tell you. After all anyone can say they're fine and bottle everything up but it takes true courage to express their feelings."

His words only made me tighten my grip of him even though my sprained wrist was already throbbing from the action but I didn't care.

I could barely feel it anymore. All I could feel was Primo's breathing on my hair as I laid in his warm and comforting embrace while he rubbed my back as he said consoling words.

I didn't hear the knock on the door, neither did I hear two people come in the office or realized Primo was talking to them. I didn't hear the footsteps as one of the two newcomers left shutting the office door behind them.

I started to calm down after what seemed like an eternity of crying but may have been only minutes. I tried to calm down my breathing to a normal pace and released my death grip on Primo's now tear stained shirt.

"Feel better?" Primo asked with that blinding smile of his.

I just nodded, still not trusting myself to speak just yet. I was a lot calmer now as the little break down I just had turned into hiccupping.

"Good." Primo said before looking at something above my head.

I turned around to see what he was looking at only to find his Sun guardian standing there.

I stiffened when I saw Knuckles smiling politely but this smile was smaller than his usual ones and it seemed different for some reason but I don't know why. His eyes noticeably softened as he noticed me staring at him.

I started to feel ashamed at the fact that he just saw that and I could feel as my ace started to heat up.

"It's alright Sawada-san. It's just Knuckles, we can trust him. He's not going to judge you for crying so you don't have to worry, isn't that right Knuckles?" I noticed how he went back to calling me by my surname.

"Yes, Giotto is right. There is no shame in crying, it is a sign of courage." Knuckles stated.

"That's what I said." Knuckles smiled at Giotto before turning to me again.

"I'm told your wrist got hurt Sawada-san. Mind if I have a look at it?"

I shook my head in response before offering my left hand.

Knuckles stepped forward with a bag of ice in one hand and some compression wrap in the other. He inspected it first before suggesting we sit down. He applied the ice on my aching wrist as we sat on the chairs that are for the guests. Knuckles told me I should leave the ice on no more than 20 minutes and then he'll wrap it.

"It seems like ligament isn't broken which is good but it does seem overly strained which is the cause of the pain and swelling. So I want you to keep this on for at least four days, more if needed and ice it for 20 minutes every four hours for the next two days, alright?" Knuckles asked.

"Y-yes." I said.

Knuckles smiled at me and petted my head as he got up and told Primo that the other Guardians assembled in the conference room. He left as soon as Primo thanked him for his help and the information.

"We can either go right now or we can postpone the meeting for tomorrow. It's your choice." Primo said.

I thought about it for a second before making up my mind.

"W-we c-can g-go now."

"You sure?"

I nodded and he smiled.

"Alright then. Let's go." He said and then offered his hand to help me stand; I took his hand and he pulled me up.

His gesture made me smile oh so slightly. I couldn't help it, his smile was contagious and he was way too nice for me not to smile even after all that has happened today.

When we got to the conference room all the Guardians were present and so was that Reborn character, but oddly enough the president was not here. And even though I wiped away the tears it apparently was evident that I had been crying because they all gave me an appointed look but didn't say anything, and they almost simultaneously glanced at my iced wrist before looking back at Primo. Primo offered me a sit next to him before sitting down and starting the meeting. He stated why we were here, what we while be doing this next few days as well as the next few weeks with Vongola. He started to explain the contract that G just handed to me and everything it implied. I read the whole thing and just when I finished doing so Primo said something very interesting.

"Also Reborn will be working with us as I mentioned before. I presume you heard of his reputation in Vongola?"

"Y-yes. I b-been wondering a-about this for a while, when you s-say working w-with us to help me, w-what exactly w-will he be d-doing?" I asked him. I was curious since it was the second time this was mentioned. Oh and I heard of his amazing reputation but I also heard his a very sadistic man who loves to torture whoever he is in charge of. The stories I have heard make me feel sorry for those poor souls who never had a chance, mainly called his students and clients.

"Oh yes I was just about to inform you about that. Reborn will be acting as your manager as well as your Home tutor."

My eyes went comically wide. I looked over where Reborn was sitting to see him smirking evilly at me.

"Oh I-I see." I said in a low and surprised tone.

Apparently I'm now in the category of poor souls who I should pity for being Reborn's students because I'm his next vict- ermm…student.

Reborn's smirk widened.

"I can't wait to work with you _Sawada Tsunako_." The way he said that made me shiver in fear making him look even more amused than he already was.

Internally I was crying and cursing my bad luck but externally I just sat there gulping in fear of the future with the sadistic tutor now in it.

'HIIIEEE, I don't want to work with you!' I screamed mentally and for some reason Reborn chuckled. It's almost as if he…

'OMG, can he read my mind?' As if on cue Reborn's smirk grew.

'HIIIEEEE, HE'S CREEPY; I REALLY DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR STUDENT.'

"Do you have any questions regarding what has been said up until now or something else you wanted to ask about Sawada-san?"

I shook my head at Primo's question since all I was wondering about was cleared up during the meeting. Although…

I looked up at Reborn again.

'I wonder if there's anything I can do or say so I don't have Reborn as my manager nor tutor?' I thought.

Reborn locked eyes with me, smirked again and shook his head no answering my question. That just freaked me out more and made me cry internally again.

Primo nodded as I turned back to him and handed me a pen.

I took the offered item and looked at the contract in front of me.

'This is it. No turning back.' I thought and then I felt a small part of me start to doubt if I could really go through with this. This contract binds me to Vongola Studios and Reborn for three years. Can I really make it?

Just then a memory of my mom smiling, care free, and healthy looking flashed through my mind.

I would do anything and bare anything to get my mom back to that, that smiling and happy woman she used to be.

And that anything includes this. I made my decision yesterday and I'm not backing down.

With that thought in mind I internally nodded and took a deep breath.

I tightened my grip on the pen and signed the contract.

I looked at Primo as I slide the contract his way. He smiled my way and accepted it.

"Good. I will be looking forward to seeing you on stage Sawada-san." Primo said.

I nodded even though the thought of me on stage scared me.

"Oh before I forget, one last thing. You don't need to go to school tomorrow Sawada-san; from now on you'll be homeschooled by Reborn." Primo stated in an end of discussion sort of voice.

'Oh no.' My intuition was telling me that I wasn't going to like what was coming next. So I sat there quietly, waiting for the shit to hit the fan and I believe it just did, on the highest speed possible.

I looked at Primo with disbelief. 'He can't be serious.'

When his expression didn't change I knew he wasn't kidding. I knew why he was doing but that doesn't mean I like it. Don't get me wrong, if it was under any other circumstances then I would be thrilled by not having to go back to that hell hole but…

I looked at Reborn who seemed to be enjoying himself, reveling in my misery.

I do believe the Americans have a saying for this sort of situation as well. Something like 'out of the frying pan and into the fire'. Well since in my case Reborn is involved I think it would be more appropriate to say 'out of the frying pan and into the giant pile of burning shit'. Yeah that sounds about right.

"P-primo I…" I trailed off at the pointed look he sent my way.

"Ne-evermind."

"Alright, then I believe with this we are done here. Also I think the 20 minutes are up." Primo said pointing at my hand.

"Giotto is right; in fact it was up 15 minutes ago. Better let your hand rest a few minutes before wrapping it. Oh and make it every five hours for today. " Knuckles said as he looked at his watched and realized we got caught up in the meeting and didn't notice how fast time flew by.

I nodded as I took off the ice bag that was lying on my hand and set it on the table.

After a few minutes past Knuckles wrapped up my wrist and I said goodbye to the remaining people in the room because some have already left.

Primo had order a driver to take me home and ignored all protest from my part. I gave up eventually when I saw the discussion going nowhere fast.

I got in a very expensive looking car that I do not know the name of because I'm not into cars, and a man in a driver suit, like the ones you see in movies, drove me home without me having to say anything.

And since I got home before mom today I decided to cook for her and wait so we can eat together for once in God knows how long. I couldn't wait to tell her what's happening but when she got home hours later she looked so exhausted but surprised I was already here. I offered her food but she was so tired she didn't want to eat right now but she thanked me anyways, kissed me goodnight before heading to her room to go to sleep.

I sighed as I ate dinner alone. I won't lie; I am disappointed I couldn't tell her about VS since she always said that I would become a wonderful singer but I can tell her tomorrow I guess.

I finished my food and cleaned up the kitchen before getting ready for bed.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day for me.

My first day working with Vongola Studios and I have to be there by 9 am sharp to start with Reborn. Who surprisingly didn't complain about the time set by Primo; I thought he would say that was too late and that I had to be there earlier but probably didn't say that because of the whole wrist thing.

Since he knows it was in fact twisted by someone then he knows I been bullied, and he probably already figured out Primo confronted me about it which is why he saw me crying earlier. He just seems like the type of person who would but all that together and my intuition just confirms that theory. So in other words he didn't complain and make me be there at a hellish hour out of concern and/or pity.

'Huh, maybe having him as a manager/tutor won't be so bad.' I thought.

Pause. Replay memory of the evil smirking sadistic man and rethink.

'Ummm yeahhh no, it will probably be hell on earth.'

What have I gotten myself into?

I sighed again.

Well there's no point whining about it now. I have a lot to look forward to tomorrow.

After all tomorrow is the start of my new life.

**To be continued…**

**DONE! ^_^**

**That was a little longer than I was thinking of going for but oh well…**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


End file.
